My Brother is a famous Idol
by shadow wolf125767
Summary: Naruto was found at the doorsteps of Kousaka families house after a terrible tragedy and was soon taken in as there own. But one day runs away from home and years later, he returns home as one of the rising stars in the entertainment industry. After being back home, will Naruto repair his relationship with his family? And what about his little sister being an otaku. AU,drama,Harem?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone reading this, i don't have much to say right now, so go ahead and hopefully enjoy.**

**Chapter One: One big change, One big Impact**

* * *

Daisuke Kousaka let out a deep sigh; it was something that had become common for him recently. From the bottom of the staircase of his home, he was able to see his beautiful wife staring into the room that had been turned into a nursery for their newborn baby, except…there was no baby. His wife, Yoshino Kousaka then let out a heart retching cry as she buried her head into her hand. He bit his lip as he felt the soul-crushing emotion coming from his wife.

Two weeks ago, he and his wife were staying at the hospital after giving birth to a healthy baby boy, who they had named Kyousuke. The first time he held his son in his hand, he fell in love, but fate had other plans. All of a sudden there son had spitting up his food and refusing to eat, he thought nothing of it but Yoshino thought differently and asked the pediatric doctor to look him over when out of nowhere, Kyousuke had a seizure. Soon it just went downhill from there…with his son being sent to Intensive care, he and Yoshino couldn't do anything except wait, however it got worst.

It turned out, Kyousuke wasn't the only baby that had a seizure and soon they closed down the maternity wing, with it being quarantine. For the next few days they were forced to wait, it was the most grueling experience he ever faced, then the worst news he ever heard in his life came. His son, Kyousuke had passed away…the sorrow that they felt couldn't compare. The hospital would soon find out what was wrong with the newborns but it was too late. Now here they were…two weeks later back home that felt even emptier than ever.

"Kyousuke, at least you are in a better place…" Daisuke whispered lifting his glasses off his face, wiped a small tear from his eye, composing himself, and began walking up the stairs to comfort his grieving wife when he heard a soft knock on the front door. It was so soft that Daisuke almost missed it, staring at the door with a confused look before looking at the clock in the hallways. It was 11:48 at night, who could it be at this time of day. Turning around and walked towards the door, when he heard another knock confirming that someone was there. Looking through the peephole to see no one was outside, but he then gripped the knob and opened the door, he peeked his head outside.

That's when he saw a something wrapped up in a white cloth at the foot of his door, he turned his head left and right making sure there was no one around. Narrowing his eye's in suspicion before he began slowly closing the door when he heard a noise coming from underneath the cloth. Daisuke eyes shot wide open when he recognized the sound, turning his body around and crouch down before carefully moving the cloth to see a sleeping newborn.

"What the-" Daisuke muttered in shock, soon the newborn began to move and let out a small groan before he knew it the older man reached down, taking the baby in his hand as the cloth fell allowing him to get a better look at the baby's face. The baby had short yellow hair with whisker marks on his cheeks, those can't be real. Slowly moving his finger to rub the newborn's cheek and then he saw it's blue eyes looking back at him.

The two stared at each other before, Daisuke saw a note on the ground, moving the baby in his arms and grabbed it.

"_Please take good care of Naruto for me…he been through a lot in his life and deserves to live a better life." _Was all that the note said.

"Naruto? I guess that's your name, huh?" Daisuke muttered as the boy giggled as a small smile appeared on the man's, "but who left you here? I should probably make a call to the station, I rather not get wrapped up in the legalities with a potential missing child."

"Honey, what are you doing?" Yoshino asked with a haggard voice, her eyes were red, cheeks were swollen and tear-stained. She had come downstairs for a drink when she saw her husband crouch outside the there front door. She got closed when her eye went to the newborn in his arms. Daisuke could already see the situation playing out in front of him and was unable to decide what to do before it was too late. Her eyes widen, her jaw dropped, soon she then inched closer to him before taking Naruto in her hands. The young baby cooed happily making the woman smile softly at him, as her hand reached to run her finger across his hair. "Where did you come from?"

"Someone just left him on our front door…I'm going to report this to the station and," Daisuke answered her question even though it wasn't directed at him, he then went to get the house phone when he heard his wife ask why. He knew something like this would happen the moment his wife set eyes on the baby. "Yoshino, we don't know anything about this child. He could be missing a child or something, I need to report this to the police and follow the proper channels or else I can get in serious trouble."

He paused as he saw the disappointed look on his wife's face, with an internal sigh he went to the house phone to call the police station and made the report. An officer would arrive and they will have the boy check out at a nearby hospital to be examined and then check to see if there was a missing child report in any of the towns nearby. As much as hated to say it, he didn't want his wife to get too attached to the boy, even if a part of him wanted to as well.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

After giving Naruto to on-duty officers, the newborn was swiftly taken to the hospital to make sure he was properly taken care of. While the police began checking any reports of a missing child or anything similar. Daisuke knew what he did was the proper thing to do but his wife didn't think so…in the short time they had Naruto the boy quickly won over his wife. He tried to tell his wife that the boy would eventually ve reunited with his real family and not to be too attached to the boy.

She didn't listen, not at all. The woman would visit the hospital daily to check up on the blond baby. She even began looking up the legal process to adopt an abandoned baby. Apart of him wanted her to stop but he couldn't, as he knew that in the corner of his mind that no one was looking for the child.

"So how is he?" Daisuke asked the doctor who was in charge of overlooking Naruto. The two were overlooking the nursery from behind a glass window looking in as a nurse began to change the boy's diaper.

"Well, he is bit light for how old he is but we are giving him some formula and we made sure that the boy was properly vaccinated, we took a blood test as well they are in the labs at the moment. However, from what I can see, Naruto is a perfectly healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he looked at the blond's chart, before looking at Daisuke. "It's a shame what happened to him…to think that someone would just leave a baby at a person's doorstep like that. What is wrong with people."

"so how long will Naruto be allowed to stay before he is sent to an orphanage?" Daisuke decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Only a couple of more days, is there news about the boys family?" Daisuke shook his head no, nothing; it was like the boy popped out from thin air. No family record, birth certificate or any hospital records of any kind. The only thing they can say for sure was the fact that Naruto is 100% Japanese despite his blond hair and blue eyes. "I see…" The doctor excused himself and went on with his business, leaving the man alone as he watched the nurse playing peek-a-boo with Naruto. Despite having a glass window in front of him, he can hear the child's happy laughter from where he was standing; he let out a small chuckle and little smile.

"OH, someone is happy?" Daisuke expression immediately turned stoic as he saw that his wife standing next to him dressed up in formal business wear, with a large yellow envelope. "How is Naruto-chan?"

"The boy is doing fine, but that isn't the issue here Yoshino you can't keep coming here like this. Soon, Naruto will be-"

"He will be sent to an orphanage where he will be kept as a warden of the government until he is 18," Yoshino started with a completely serious expression, catching Daisuke off guard. "Daisuke, you probably know what I'm going to say next…I want to adopt Naruto." When those words left her mouth, he sighed.

"Yoshino…I don't think it's a good idea…" Daisuke said.

"Why not?" Yoshino questioned her husband.

"Because it still too soon to consider-"

"I know…I know it's a little too soon since Kyousuke…passed. But, Naruto he was placed on our front door for a reason, Someone had given him to us to give him a better life. You read that letter if we let him go through the system what could happen to him?" Yoshino stated, while her husband was silent, he knew what the system was like, Naruto would no doubt get lost in the shuffle. She then held the envelope in front of her, Daisuke took it from her hands, taking out the content and immediately knew what it was. "I already started the process to adopt him, all that is left is your signature."

The grizzled man started at the adoption papers in his hands before exhaling. "You had this planned for a while haven't you?"

"Yes, it took a while to do but I think this was worth it." Yoshino reached into her purse and pulled out a pen, handing it to Daisuke. He glanced at the blond who was now asleep, a part of him thought this was too soon. It's been only a month since…however, this might be the only chance they have to be parents.

"Okay…" Daisuke eventually stated, Yoshino quickly hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her as he heard her whispered, 'thank you', into his ear. His expression softens, they stayed there holding each other in their arms, eventually, they pulled away, Daisuke then placed his signature on the papers. Yoshino quickly took them and said she will quickly go and fill them with the lawyer and inform the doctors about the adoption. The man smiled at his wife before looking at the boy who is now legally his son and made a promise that he will treat the boy like his own.

* * *

(3 years later)

"Tou-san! Where is she?" Daisuke smiled as his son enthusiasm, who was jumping up and down as they waited to see his new sister come in from labor and delivery. it's been three years since the Kousaka family had adopted the blond as one of their own. And the man can say, he didn't regret the decision one bit, the blond was a tiny ball of sunshine. Naruto was truly a blessing in disguise, the past few years had truly been joyous for the two-parent, from his first words, his first steps every moment they never took for granted. And now they have been blessed again with another child.

When they told their son about him having another sibling, Naruto was ecstatic, he promised that he would be the best big brother ever. The blond would then do his best to him his mother with whatever he can. As Yoshino's stomach grew, Naruto would begin rubbing it and talking to his younger sibling. After 9 long months, Yoshino gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

"There she is." Daisuke noticed a nurse wheeling in a baby carriage with a newborn wrapped in pink sheets. Naruto stopped bouncing as he pressed his face against the glass as he stared at his new sister with wide glistening eyes.

"She so tiny…" Naruto whispered to his father who chuckled before patting him on the head.

"Her name is Kirino, your new baby sister. You know what that means right?" Daisuke asked Naruto who removed his gaze from his baby sister to star at him, before shaking his head. "It means that as her big brother, it's your job to take care of her. Watch over her and protect her, do you think you can do that?"

Naruto rapidly nodded his head. "Yes, Tou-san, I promise that I would do everything I can to protect Kirino-chan!"

"Good, now let us get something to eat, kaa-san will be tired so let's let her sleep for a while," Daisuke said, leading his son away from the glass, who kept his eyes on Kirino before turning away to follow his father.

* * *

(Timeskip)

The sun peeked through the curtain of the bedroom that Naruto and his little sister Kirino shared, said blond was currently sleeping soundly in the bottom bed of the bunk bed. The now older blond had changed little in the past 10 years, the only thing had slightly longer hair and was quite taller than a normal ten-year-old.

Soon the door squeaked open as a small girl peeked in with wide eye and a mischievous grin on her face. The girl was a tiny thing, with brown shoulder-length hair and with bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle at what she was about to do. Slowly tip-toeing in inside, quietly closing the door and made her way to the bed. Placing her hands on the mattress and climb on it before jumping on the blonds sleeping form yelling, "WAKEY WAKEY ONII-CHAN!"

"ARGK" Naruto grunted as his eyes shot open as he felt something land on his stomach, he lifted his head to see the girl looking at him with a cheeky smile on her face. "…Do you have to wake me up like that every day Kirino-chan?"

"YEP~," Kirino said with a large smile before she grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to drag him out of bed. "Onii-chan come on! Kaa-san said to come downstairs to eat!" Naruto groaned but had a small smile as he allowed his baby sister to drag him downstairs even though he still hadn't brushed his teeth and was still in his pajamas.

"Yeah yeah I got the message…" Naruto groaned as Kirino lead him down the stairs and into the dining area, where their mother was finishing setting up the table. She looked up and smiled when she saw them walking in.

"Oh, looks like Kirino-chan woke you up Naruto-chan just in time," Yoshino stated with a smile as Naruto grumbled as his sister tried to push him towards the table. Naruto slowly walks towards his usual spot on the table as Kirino sat right next to him with a large smile on her face. Making the blond smile at her and patted her head as she leaned into it. "Are you two going out to play again?"

"Yep! Onii-chan said we can go to the movies in town today and play at the park, too!" Kirino exclaimed bouncing in her seat in excitement. Yoshino held a smile and shook her head in amusement, before giving her son a look.

"As long as you two promise to make it back before dinner, but don't tell your father you two are going into the city today, okay." Yoshino said as her two children responded with a 'Yes, Kaa-chan.' She then went back into the kitchen to a container of tea. "Naruto-chan, Minami-chan called she wanted to know if you can go over tomorrow to study with her."

"Okay, I will call her after breakfast," Naruto called out missing his sister pouting at her brother going to see his friend. The little girl didn't hate Manami, she liked the girl but just hated how she would always try to monopolize her onii-chan attention. "Kirino-chan?"

"Onii-chan, do you have to go? Can I go with you to see mana-chan?" Krino pouted giving her brother the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah fine…" Naruto gave her a gentle smile before the two began eating their breakfast when their mother returns to the table with tea in hand. "Kaa-san do you think later we can play the piano together?"

Yoshino chuckled little ever since her son had caught her when she had played the piano back when Kirino was born, Naruto had been entranced by it. He would always ask if they can play it and she had enjoyed the time they spent together and bonded over it by teaching him how to play. She was happy that her son was so willing to spend time with her considering he was at the age that he would start rebelling. She hopes he will continue this behavior in the future. "Of course dear, but finish up breakfast before it gets cooled."

Naruto nodded with a smile as Yoshino smiled as she watched her children devouring her food, she then paused in thought before she asked her son a question that has been rather troubling to her and her husband. "Are you still having those dreams Naruto?"

The blond paused mid-bite, his eyes dart to the ground, Kirino stopped as well as she wondered what her brother and mother were talking about. The lone male eventually spoke up as he said softly, "Yes…"

The older woman sighed silently, For the past couple of months her son would have a rather vivid dream that had plagued his dreams pretty much every night. At first, they thought it would pass but it didn't stop. She and her husband had reluctantly taken him to a therapist to find out what this was about or at least figure out what was wrong. The psychologist had some theories; one of them was that this was a subconscious response about Naruto's adoption and that they should talk to him about it. Another theory was that this was the root of a deeper issue that Naruto had, which would require more observation. "was it the same as before?" Yoshino asked him.

"…Kinda…" Naruto muttered, he didn't feel comfortable talking about his dreams, but for the past few months, he had dreamt…that he had no parents, no friends, and the stares…

"Onii-chan, hurry up and finish I want to go play!" Kirino seemed to have finally sensed the awkwardness and decided to distract Naruto from his trouble, by forcing him to focus on something else.

"I know, I know." Naruto then proceeds to finish his meal and quickly thanking his mother for the meal and the two left, left leaving Yoshino alone to clean up.

* * *

(later on)

"hmmm~ Hmm~ " Kirino hummed happily as she and her big brother were sitting inside the bus to help them get into the city. The young girls held her brother's hands as she was swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for their stops.

After taking a quick bath together, Kirino wouldn't take one unless she took one with Naruto. The blond did feel a bit weird taking a bath with his baby sister considering his age, however, he would relent when he saw the tears in her eyes. Was it a cheap trick, yep, but Kirino wanted nothing more than to be with her brother and spend as much time as they can as possible.

"Kirino-chan, what do you want to do before we go to the theater?" Naruto asked, with brows furrowed in thought, her face scrunched up before looking at him before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, how about we go to the book store we can check out the manga's, I think I have enough to buy the new shounen jump."

"Can I get one too?"Kirino asked, as Naruto pulled out his money from his pocket and began counting it, well, he guess it would be okay. But wouldn't be able to afford that new game he wanted to get, he guesses he can wait until gets more money. He will have done more chores around the house though.

The bus soon began to slow down, the two then stood up from their seats and began to leave, when Naruto felt someone was looking at him. Turning is head and saw no one, but shrugged it off and making sure, he held Kirino's hand and left the bus. As an older woman in her late teens with sliver hair, left to follow them a moment later.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Tokyo dome was considered to be the dream place to perform for many people, today that dream would be fulfilled by a new rising male idol group. Outside the stadium was crowds of people, mostly females in their teens, wait to get inside. Yoshino sighed, which was a common thing these days, she felt rather out of place in the setting. Since given her age, compared to everyone around her, it was kinda embarrassing for her.

"Oba-san, aren't you a little old to be going to an idol concert like this?" A teen girl standing next to her ask, as her two friends nodded in agreement.

"Well, you aren't wrong, but I was given these tickets so…I feel like I should at least enjoy the show." Yoshino answered as the three teens jaw dropped.

"What! I had to wait in line for almost the whole day to get my tickets! And they are in the nose bleed sections, So not fair." The teen complained, making the older woman chuckle before staring at the ticket she was in the middle section closest to the stage, she hopes they don't find out that she had backstage passes too. She heard horror stories about rabid fans doing anything to meet their idols, it was rather concerning for her. "Oba-san I have to ask who is your favorite member?"

Looking at the teens who looked at her expectantly waiting for her to answer, giving them a nervous smile as she tried to stall. Since truthfully she had no idea who was in this group, well that not true she had only known of one. Before she could answer she heard the crowd of people cheer as the line began to shuffle forwards. Luckily for her, the teens that were talking to her began chatting amongst themselves excited to be going in and then making a plan to storm the merchandise stand.

The older woman sighed again as she slowly made her way into the building, which took almost 40 minutes, once she was in she bought an overpriced bottle of water and headed towards her seat. Looking around and marveled at the sight of the rather large stage, A large side screen on each of the stage and an even larger screen in the middle. Add in the fact that over 10,000 people came to see this one group, she knew she won't be disappointed. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone, with a sad smile to see a picture of her son and daughter at Kirino's birthday, just over 4 years ago. It also was around the time of the big fight…shaking her head of the thought as she patiently waited for the show to start.

Soon the stadium began filling up with people wearing the concert tees, carrying signs and glow sticks? She was rather happy that she wasn't near those girls from earlier.

"I think these are our seats." Another familiar voice had reached her ears, turning around to see two familiar girls. Ayase was a long dark hair that has a lock of hair hanging from each side of her face with her fringes are separated in the middle, except for a small fringe that hangs from the middle and blue eyes.

While Kanako was a someone who looks a lot your then her age suggested, with dyed red hair set in twin-tails tied with yellow ribbons. She also has an ahoge on top of her head. These two also happen to be her daughters best friends, she stopped as secretly hoped her young daughter was here too.

"Ayase-chan? Kanako-chan?" Yoshino called out as the two girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oba-san, what are you doing here?" Ayase asked with a shock in her voice seeing her best friends mother at an event like this. "I wonder why?~" Kanako added after with mischevious grin and a raised brow, hinting at an older woman going to a male teen idol concert. I will let your mind put that together.

"I can ask the same of you two? I wasn't expecting either of you to be here, are you a fan?" The mother decided to question. "Is Kirino with you as well?"

"No, Kirino said she had a shooting that she couldn't get out of. And I'm not a big fan but Ayase is a huge fan, especially-" Kanako mouth was then covered by the red face Ayase who told her to be quite. The older woman giggled lightly, as she was pleasantly surprised by there appearance, at least she wouldn't be alone. The lights then began to dim, Ayase quickly shoved Kanako into her seat and then took her own. Yoshino was amused when Ayase took out her glow stick and had a look of anticipation on her face, it kinda reminded her of Kirino.

Focusing on the stage, as a small amount of fog began to come out and covering the stage floor, as the stage screens turned on as mist had begun to creep on the screen but it didn't cover it. Soon some music began to play, it wasn't noticeable at first as it was soft background noise before it grew louder and more prominent. Soon the main screen turns on as a video began to play, It showed varies things from the city landscape to normal everyday people going about their day, before it soon showed 13 males teens standing on a skyscraper. Then the screen turned black and in white font, the group's name showed up on the screen.

**Excel**

The video then showed a close up on their faces, as it showed each of there faces, a name then appeared on the screen, before going to the next one. Each time the screams of the crowd grew, eventually, 12 of the males showed as number 13 appear on the screen. And the screams of the crowd as the person showed up on the screen. Yoshino felt her eyes water up as she recognized the person on screen was, in fact, her son.

Her son looked different, his hair wasn't blond and was a dark red it still was spiky but was a bit tamer, she then says that her son didn't have his adorable whisker marks too. It was probably covered by makeup or something, soon the image of her son disappeared as his stage name appear in its place, N. And the screams of crowd seemed to have outdone themselves as Ayase screamed in excitement as well, which was an odd sight to see given she had always seen the girl as a rather polite girl. It was nice to see her act her age.

Soon the whole stadium turned dark, and the music had stopped Yoshino noted, the only source of light came from the screens on stage when a white bird appeared on-screen flying across the three screens before it went to the right screen and started to fly towards the audience. To her surprise, the screen seemed to have cracked, before it flew to the left screen and like before flow towards them, creaking. It repeated the process when it appeared in the middle screen but instead the screen seemed to have shattered.

The music began to start up again as the middle screen seemed to have opened up, splitting in the middle to reveal 7 members of the group, they waited for a few moments and walked out to the stage. The roar of the crowd picked up when they showed up but the older woman wondered where the other members where. As soon as she thought that, the middle of the stage open up as the remanding 6 members rose from the underneath. The crowd erupted again, but she wasn't focused on the people around her, her eyes began to water up as she saw front and center was her baby boy. The groups on stage waited as they soaked at the moment.

"LET'S DO IT!" N aka Naruto yelled, with that the music started up and the concert official started.

* * *

(Later on)

Yoshino didn't know how long she was there for but she can honestly say she wholeheartedly enjoyed herself. Looking to the side at her daughter's friends, who were on their feet singing and dancing along to the music on stage. She was happy to see them enjoy themselves like this, given the fact they are models, they probably didn't have a lot of time to act their age. The older woman then focused her attention on the one person that mattered to her. Watching her son performing on stage, filled her with an indescribable amount of pride, happiness but sadness as well.

'Naruto was this, what you were doing all this time after you left?' Yoshino thought when during the performance she saw her son turn her head upward and he seemed to have paused for a moment. Did he notice her?

All of a sudden, Naruto's hand flew up to his mouth, covering it, got to his knees, and bowed with his forehead touching the stage floor. Yoshino repeated the motion as her eyes began to water up, the camera them focused on her son with a few members began to notice what was happening. Its screen showed Naruto moving his right arm underneath his face as it showed that he was trying to cover the fact that he was crying. One of the group members then moved towards Naruto and began to rub his back, the mic didn't pick up what was begging said but the older woman was glad that someone was comforting her son. She wiped the tears from out the corner of her eyes as Naruto stood up and wiped his tears, and continued the performance.

"Why was N crying?" Ayase asked Kanako who seemed to be surprised as well, she wasn't the only one as Yoshino heard the muttering around her asking the same thing. The song soon ended, as the crowd screamed, soon the members on stage gathered up in the middle.

"How is everyone doing tonight!" one of the members screamed, as the crowd responded with another scream.

"Good, Whoa, I'm tired…" A member stated as he reached over to drink his water bottle that sat nearby.

"I know, but I'm so happy to be able to perform here in front of you guys. But I have to ask N what happened?" A member asked Naruto who let out a small chuckle, as he rubbed his eyes before he lifted his mic to speak.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about showing you guys something like that…But," Naruto said, rubbing his neck trying to find the right words, "As you guys know I started playing music at a very young age, the person who introduced me to it was my Kaa-san. She was a piano teacher and one day after having trouble sleeping….I think I was like 3 or 4, anyways I went downstairs for a drink but as I was walking down the stairs I heard this weird sound coming from my living room. It was my Kaa-san, she was playing the piano that was in the corner of the living room. Before then I never have heard her play it and I was rather memorized by it. So after that, I asked if she could teach me and it was kind of why I pursued becoming an idol."

Yoshino felt her eyes watering up again before wiping it as she and many others were listening to the story with intense focus. "Many of you were probably wondering why I'm telling you this story. The reason is that today was the first time I saw my Kaa-san at one of our concerts." The crowd Aww'ed at what they just heard, before Naruto kept going. "That is one of the reasons, the other reason is because of my schedule and a…bunch of other reasons…I haven't seen her in a few years and today was the first time, I had seen her in…a very long time."

The redhead wiped the corner of his eye, like the others on stage closest to him patted his back or arm in encouragement. "Kaa-san, You don't know how much it means to me for coming…And thank you so much." Naruto then bowed in her direction, as the crowd cheered, Ayase and Kanako didn't seem to have noticed the fact she was crying, as Kanako was distracted with the fact her friend was crying at the fact her favorite singer/idol was being so opened about his emotions on stage.

"Sorry…Sorry…I didn't mean to be this…" Naruto wiped his face, when his idol mates hugged him from behind, "arg….But we still have a show to do. So how about we get this party started! The crowd roared in response as some heavy pop music started up, Yoshino smiled as she kept watching her son dancing and singing.

* * *

(Flashforward)

After the concert was done, Yoshino separated from her daughter's friends as soon as possible. She had talked to a few of the stadium's staff about getting backstage, she had to use the pass to get past the guards who gave her a look but let her through.

The mother felt her heart beating in her chest, as she walked closer to her destination, biting her lips as she quickens her pace. Passing by the stadium staff and other staff members, she saw a woman with long silver hair, which was tied into a ponytail, talking on her phone outside the Idols dressing room. The other woman seemed to have noticed her appearance and said something to the person on the other side of the call, before hanging up.

"I'm sorry but Excel isn't going to be meeting any fans tonight." The woman said with a stern tone in her voice, Yoshino eyes narrowed before taking a deep breath to calm her self down.

"I know the boys are probably tired but…" Yoshino tried to explain but the woman wasn't having it.

"And please understand that I can't allow you to-"

"What is going on out here Grayfia?" A redhead popped out asking about eh noise, Yoshino eyes widen as the woman now known as Grayfia looked towards the teen. "Do you know when the company cars will be here? And the others want to know about the reservations."

"I'm sorry-" the woman now known as Grayfia tried to apologize when Yoshino called out to her son.

"Naruto?" Hearing his name he turned his head when his jaw dropped.

"Ka-Kaa-san?" Naruto muttered, Yoshino's couldn't hold it in any longer, the sight of her son was too much for her and she hugged him when the male quickly returned. Grayfia eyes widen when she realized that the woman she was talking to was, in fact, the mother of the teen.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Naruto cried as Yoshino held her son as they both had tears in their eyes, as their heartfelt reunion was soon interrupted by Grayfia.

"I apologize to interrupt…but Naruto-san I have to ask that you bring your kaa-san into the dressing room. I rather not have anyone misinterpreting anything; I rather not deal with a nosy staff member if they saw this." Grayfia stated as Naruto seemed to have understood as he took a step back.

"Right…Right, Sorry Grayfia. Kaa-san comes in." Naruto then leads his mother into the dressing room, as the silver-haired woman rolled her eyes at the boys casual use of her name.

Inside the dressing room was the other 12 members of Excel the majority of them were just lounging around listening to music, talking amongst themselves or fiddling with their phones. They look up when the door to the room opens up with Naruto and an unknown woman with him.

"I'm sorry for the rather abrupt introduction, but…guys I would like to introduce you to my Kaa-san." Naruto said, as Yoshino then felt a bit shy; to her surprise, the other teens were rather polite about her sudden appearance.

"It's nice to meet you, Okaa-san." One member said introducing himself before another member came up and shook her hand. "I'm happy to finally meet our leaders Family, he been rather quiet about the whole thing."

"It nice to meet you Okaa-san." This continued with every member, the members then began making conversation with the older woman as Naruto lead her to a nearby seat. The groups then began asking random questions about herself and Naruto. Soon the members allowed the mother and son duo have some space to themselves.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to show up like this. " Naruto admitted running his hand through his red hair, making Yoshino eye his hair with a sad look.

"I miss your hair being blond." The male stopped when he looked at a hair strand.

"It's a temporary dye that can be washed off pretty easily dyed I have to wash it off before I go to bed later…" Naruto admitted, making his mother stare in surprise. "last time I ended up ruining my pillow."

"Do you dye your hair daily?" His mother questioned, making the red head-blond? her son pause in thought. "Yea, but that is only when I have to do something that involves me going out as an idol. Otherwise, I just leave it, the people in the company and the other members know about me being a natural blond."

"That seems like a lot of work just for hair." She stated with concern, making Naruto chuckle little.

"Not really, I guess I got used to it." The two sat in silence, a small amount of tension in the air when Naruto decided to ask the big question. "So…How are Tou-san and Kirino-chan?"

Yoshino gave him a small smile, "However, they're fine…Kirino-chan starting to work as a model, and with her being the star of the track team. " Naruto had a grin on his face as he heard about his sister's accomplishments; he just wished he were there to witness it.

"What about Tou-san...How has he been doing?" Her son asked with bated breath, Yoshino bit her lip as she tried to come up with a way to talk about the situation.

"He…has been okay…" Yoshino said, which…was not a lie but not the whole truth. "Considering he been mostly busy with work these days."

"oh…" The teen's eyes fell towards the ground in sadness, what was he expecting, after that, the big fight they had Naruto would not be surprising if his father didn't want to see him anymore. Sensing this the brown-haired woman reached over and grasped her son's hand.

"Honey…I'm so proud of you…you don't know how happy I am that you are fine. After you…you ran away, I hoped that you were safe. Imagine my surprise, to find out that you sent us the tickets."

"Umm, I did send you guys the right number of tickets right?" Naruto asked, "I didn't see them out there…."

"I'm sorry honey….Unfortunately, they were…busy with work." Another white lie, her son seemed to have come to his conclusion, as he bit his lip his eyes fell downward. "If you want I sure we would be happy to have you home for dinner?"

"Today? It's a bit late for dinner Kaa-san." Naruto answered Yoshino shook her head no in response"

"I meant tomorrow" She explained, "Kirino wouldn't have work tomorrow and it's a weekend so she will be free in the afternoon. And Tou-san would be off as well."

"Are you sure it would be okay?" He asked as his mother smiled at him before nodding, "Okay I think I have I can come over."

"Perfect, I will cook your favorites for tomorrow," Yoshino stated happily that her son will be coming home when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but Naruto-san the car is here to take us to the restaurant," Grayfia said Naruto thanked her before telling her he will be out soon.

"I…guess I should head back home." Yoshino said Naruto gave his mother a big hug, "I will see you tomorrow right?' She asked as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I promise Kaa-san…." Naruto said before he took a step back, "I see you then. Do you want I can have someone escort you to your car or-"

"It's okay I took the car here, I will be fine." She assured her son, who nodded his head, he gave her another hug before he grabbed his stuff that was left in the room and headed out.

* * *

"So that was your kaa-san…she wasn't what I expected," Grayfia stated, after leaving the stadium, as the two were the only ones riding in the van, which was provided to them by their company. Turns out, they were the only ones to have been left behind the rest went on ahead. Naruto hoped they at least ordered for them. Right now, the two sat in the back of the van seating next to each other, as Grayfia was texting to her boss about the concert.

"Yeah, well to be fair I'm adopted," Naruto answered, as he kept his eyes outside the window. "I'm just happy that she came to my concert."

"This is the first time she went to one, but…" Grayfia stopped, "I recall that you asked for three tickets, so…what happened to the other ones? I assumed that your Tou-san and little sister would have shown up at least."

"…" Naruto didn't say anything in response to her questioning, seeing this she spoke up. "I'm…sorry, it wasn't right for me to question your situation."

"it's fine…" He responded, however, she frowned lightly.

"Do you regret it?" Grayfia asked he turned his head towards her, "Becoming an idol…I'm mean it is my fault for putting the idea in your head when we meet all those years ago."

"No. I don't regret becoming one, I love it, to be honest, I can't thank you enough for that." Naruto smiled at her, before giving reaching over to hug her. Taking her by surprise, she would have reprimanded him but he kept talking. "I will never regret meeting you and being convinced of being an idol. I just wished that I went about it with my Tou-san better." Her expression softens at the last part.

"He never wanted you to be an idol, huh." Grayfia said Naruto let out a small 'yea' confirmation.

"Tou-san is a rather traditional man, he didn't see being a singer or idol as a legitimate job, he hoped that it was a phase. He didn't even like the fact I was a street performer for a bit." Naruto said, removing his arms from Grayfia shoulder as he leaned back in his seat.

"I guess I didn't help either…" Grayfia admitted that some of the faults were hers as well, "Are you still having those dreams?"

"not anymore…I reached the end of them…I think." Naruto said the silver-haired woman looked at him before asking him.

"Do you want to discuss them?"

"After dinner, we can talk about it…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes, "Can you wake me up when we arrive?"

"Of course Naruto-kun…" Grayfia said with a gentle smile.

* * *

**SO...i will admit i was going to make this a bit longer but felt this was a decent enough place to end it. And one more thing, not really expecting much of a responds to this, it was a random idea i had one day and decided to put out. I might make this a little side project will i work on other things, depending on how it does. Never thought i would make this crossover...well, at least not this soon.**

**A lot of this story is in the air expect for a few things, including pairing, a lot of the things will remain as canon for the most part. But i will add that Naruto does have chakra in this fic, i left a hint in the story but it will be revealed later on. Grayfia is based on the Highschool DXD character but she isn't a devil, this story is more slice of life more then anything. **

**Also thanks to all for reading this chapter.**

**So until we meet again, farewell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone reading this, I don't have much to say right now, so go ahead and hopefully enjoy.**

**Chapter two: Brother Sister reunion?**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Hehe…oh Rito, you poor guy." A young Naruto said to himself as he read a copy of the manga To Love Ru, hidden behind a different book as he wasn't technically old enough to read it. "Shame I have to wait to read the new chapter…" He put the manga back where he found it and looked around as he noticed something very important. "Where did Kirino-chan go?... I hope she didn't leave the bookstore."_

_The blond looked around once more as he tried to spot his adorable sister, he starting to walking through the bookcase to see if his sister was still there. When he turned the corner he ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."_

_"It's fine…" a young woman replied, Naruto had to look up to see…a rather attractive looking teen that had grey hair in a high ponytail. She had a suit on…which was odd, since she didn't look old enough to have a reason to wear one. "What is your name?"_

_The blond blinked before he answered honestly to the strange woman. "Naruto Kurasagi."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"I'm 13 years old? My birthday is in a month." Naruto said unsure why she was asking for his age, did she notice him reading To Love Ru? He was technically old enough to read it, heck it was published in shonen jump for Pete's sakes and that is made for kids._

_"I see…a bit young but not too bad…" the lady muttered to herself, she gave him a once over as she seemed to be analyzing him._

_"Ummm…who are you, Nee-san?" He asked tilting his head to the right as he saw her eyes widen for a moment._

_"My name is Grayfia. A pleasure to meet you." The lady now known as Grayfia stated as she bowed slightly, which was mirrored by Naruto._

_"That is not Japanese?"_

_"It's not…" she said with a slight pause as seemed to stare off to the side, before looking at Naruto again, who was soon finding the conversation a bit too weird for his taste._

_"You're not one of those…um…" Naruto stopped as he tried to recall the word that he heard about. It was on the tip of his tongue; it was for a person that was into a specific type of boy._

_"I almost forgot…my card" She muttered as she reached into her suit pocket and pulled out a white business card and handed it towards the blond. Eyeing it cautiously as he slowly took the card from her hand, why was she give it to him._

_Grayfia Lucifage,_

_xxx-xxx-x192_

_Makishima entertainment_

_Naruto read the business card with confusion…he stared at it before he looked back at Grayfia. No, she can't be asking him to.. "um…"_

_"I know this might be a bit odd but…I notice you left the bus earlier and thought you might be interested in an audition." Grayfia explained with a serious look on her face, glancing around and felt that it wasn't a good time to talk about this. "My number is on the card and if you are interested I can set up an audition for you. Have a good day, Uzumaki-kun, I will be waiting for your call."_

_Naruto couldn't respond in time before she left the bookstore in a hurry, leaving the boy with mouth hanging. Fortunately, he didn't stay like that for long as he heard a familiar cry of Kirino calling out to him as she tugged his shirt. He saw the small stacks of books in her hand and mental cried as he knew that his wallet would be a whole lot lighter in a moment. Glancing at the business card and place it in his pocket, after all, there was no harm in keeping it._

(present time)

"Naruto...Naruto, wake up." Grayfia spoke as she shook Naruto awake as he slowly opens his eyes to look at her, "We have arrived."

Naruto groaned as he desperately wanted to sleep longer but he was used to this kind of thing. He sat upright as he blinked his eyes to help him wake up more, without looking Grayfia handed him a water bottle he down a good amount when the car stopped. Rubbing his eyes awake, as the two left the car and hurried inside. Give the time there were eating, the company had reserved the place for the group to eat as well as some staff when they entered they were greeted by the host who informed them that they will escort them to the backroom.

Naruto didn't say anything but he kind of hated receiving 'special' treatment, this was fairly normal for them now. A year or two ago, Excel used to eat with the other staff and enjoyed it with no problem, now he and the other member were given there own private room and had priority over the other people because they were famous.

"N-kun, come on…"Grayfia leaned in to whisper before motioned him to follow her using his idol name, it took him a second to register this. He nods his head and walked behind her as the trio walked towards the private area. As they walked they passed by some of the staff from his company, he smiled at everyone as they congratulated him for the concert. He gave them quick thanks and bowed making sure he didn't fall behind. "I was just told that the president is here with his family, so be on your best behavior."

"When am I not." Naruto offered with a cheeky grin as the older woman gave him a look. He then proceeds to whisper to her. "Okay, I'll behave. At least we are getting barbeque…last time we went out the food was disgusting."

"I know. Which is why we will never eat there after that. We almost had to cancel the live tv performance…" She then rubbed her temple, recalling the headache she had to endure from the aftermath. They were lucky that it was only one song and wasn't the heavy on the dance choreography or that would have been an embarrassing situation for the group.

The two stopped talking as they made it a set of doors and the host bowed as he excused himself, the two didn't wait any time as Grayfia knocked on the door and open.

"What took yea N!" one of the group members yelled out as they entered, Naruto and Grayfia bowed light as they entered, making sure close the door as they saw the member exile eating the varies types of meat and other types of side dishes. The room was rather large with an equally large table with the 12 other members of the group, besides them were 4 others seating down. Naruto saw another of the group's manager as it would be two much work for just a single person. But Naruto didn't know the other one as well as he knew the silver-haired woman.

"You started without me! Did you guys at least leave me some beef." Naruto yelled out as he rushed over to the two empty spots on the table, Grayfia followed soon after. Making sure the female manager sat down first before taking his own. The teen then addresses the most important person in the room. "It's good to see you again, President-san."

"Arg, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that." The older man said he had short black spiky hair that was slightly greyed, this man was the head of the Makishima entertainment-MSEN and his boss. "Call me Kenji."

"Sorry…Kenji-san, a force of habit." Naruto admitted with a smile, the president gave Grayfia a brief hello, when his eyes widen. "Where are my manners, N-kun this is my beautiful wife, Honoka." he then gestured his hands towards the two females that he wasn't familiar with. He remembered that Grayfia told him that the president's family were with him before they entered. The man wasn't lying when he said his wife was beautiful, she looked rather young to have a child, the woman gave him a polite smile which he returns, "And my equally beautiful daughter, Saori-chan." Naruto turns to the girl and couldn't deny she looked just like her mother a bit younger but no less beautiful. The girl gave him a gentle smile, but something seems off about her…well, none of his concern.

"It's nice to meet your family, but…um, Kenji-san…it's odd to see you here." Naruto tried to ask his boss politely as he did wonder why the president would come down with his family to eat with them.

"I came to celebrate with my favorite boys after all Excel has sold out the Tokyo dome, a first in our companies brief history. So I have you guys to thank for that, I hope we go even further. So eat and fun, it all on me today.

"Thank you!" The members of Excel exclaimed without hesitation as they eat and drank as much as they can since it not often they get a free meal. Naruto then grabbed his food when a member called out to him.

"N, how come you didn't bring your Kaa-san here?" This grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, soon all eyes were on Naruto who felt nervous under their gaze.

"Ah…Kaa-san was rather tired; she normally doesn't go out this late at night." Naruto lied making Grayfia stare at him.

"What a shame…I would have loved to have met your parents. Perhaps next time we can be introduced properly." Kenji said with a disappointed tone and a matching expression on his face. Naruto nodded his head as he stated quietly as he began to eat at a steady pass. Meanwhile, two pairs of eyes were looking at him with a hint of concern. Naruto eats his meal in silence as everyone seemed to have forgotten the discussion that had to happen a few minutes prior, looking around and felt the need for fresh air. He pardons himself from the table and made his way outside.

He sighed when finally got outdoors since it was late at night not a lot of people, which was a plus considering he didn't want anyone to bother him. Despite being a rather popular idol, he was certain that the average person won't know he is. Add the fact he removed the red hair dye that was normally associated with his idol persona. It felt good to be back to his natural color but knows he will have to change it back in a few hours…why did he remove it in the first place.

"Ah…N-kun." Turning around to see Kenji behind him as he exited the restaurant, walking up to the blond with a slight shiver. "Ah, it kind of cold out tonight? I was hoping for warmer weather."

"Yes, sir."

"Stop acting so stiff…"Kenji exacerbates as he slapped naruto's back, "It just the two of us here." Kenji said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette, placing it into his mouth and light it up, taking a small drag as he exhaled. Naruto eyed the older man before staring straight ahead.

"You come far…" Kenji started making the teen look at him confused. "Since Lucifage-san brought you in for that audition. I can't believe that it was 6 years ago…your turning 18 this year right?"

"Yes, I am." Nauto replayed with a short answer.

"We should do something to celebrate…" Kenji muttered as he smiled softly. "Do you recall the first time we celebrated?" Naruto smiled as he chuckled, he recalled quite well.

"I do…I was in the middle of dance practice when everyone busted in singing happy birthday. I was rather surprised…since I didn't expect anyone to surprise me while I was practicing. And I was the only trainee that wasn't assigned to a project at the time. So…I honestly didn't expect something like that to happen "

"I remember you almost crying as well…I even remembered what we did the year following your debut." Kenji recalled with a smile. Naruto laughed as he remembered what happen, for his birthday, Kenji had allowed him to host a small meet and greet for his birthday. This was supposedly a good size meeting, no more than 300 people were expected to come. Since at the time Naruto nor the group weren't that famous, but it meant a lot to him, even if he didn't get the maximum number of people to attend. So he used his own money to get some gift for his fans, putting them in a goodie bag. It wasn't any too special just some just canned coffee, his favorite flavor of pocky and kit-kats, plus he had personally written a thank you note by hand for the fans who would attend. Writing each note by hand, took some time and he had to squeeze it in when he had the time.

By the time the event came up, he was worried that no one would show up, so when he showed to see over 500 people had come he was happy but also sad. He only had enough stuff for 300 fans, which was something that depressed him. So I return he had the staff take the names and address for the remaining fans so he can send them something later one as thanks. Still, he was upset that he didn't have enough on hand.

"Still…" hearing Kenji's voice brought him back to reality. "I am happy to see how far you come. Sell out the Tokyo dome is no small achievement."

"It's thanks to everyone that I made it this far…" Naruto stated.

"But you helped pave the way for everyone to succeed as the leader. I expect a lot of things from you, so take the time to enjoy yourself." Kenji said as he throws the butt of his cigarette to the concrete and dragged Naruto back inside as the two kept talking.

The rest of the late dinner was a blur as each of the members ever escorted back to the apartment building that housed them. Due to tight schedules, the company housed the group in an apartment complex that was owned by them. Being the leader of the group Naruto felt it was part of his duty to make sure that the others left before he did. After the last members left and saying good-bye to the president and his family, leaving Naruto and Grayfia alone once more on the way back, riding in a black van.

"I'm glad to see you more relaxed. I guess Makishima-san helped with that." Grayfia spoke as she drove the van back to the apartments, after a moment since they had been silent since they left the restaurant.

"Yea…" Naruto groaned out as he rubbed his eye, trying to stay up, the mental and emotional toll of the day had caught up to him.

"It would make it easier in the long run if you tell him the fact you and your family are estranged." She said, with her eyes focus on the roads.

"I know but it's hard to tell him the reason why…" Naruto admitted as Grayfia sighed softly.

"Your parents wouldn't be the first to disapprove of their child becoming an idol." Grayfia paused as she reached over to grab naruto's hand, "At least your mother seems to have given her blessing."

Naruto smiled at that for the first time since he became an idol a member of his family had come seen him perform. The two fell back into silence for the remainder of their ride back as Naruto closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up," Grayfia said as she shook Naruto as he laid in his bed, he opens his eyes, with a dazed look he glanced at the woman. He noted that she was in a simple button-up blouse and blue pencil skirt, but the thing that caught his attention was the slight wetness of her hair. Showing that she had recently showered…wait…wasn't he asleep in the car? "Naruto-kun, get up we have to get going we have to get to the tv studio in less than an hour." He nodded his head and slowly climbed out of bed as he wondered how he managed to get into his bed last night.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Naruto asked as Grayfia nodded her head.

"I had too if I wanted to get you to the studio on time." She responded as she tied her hair into a ponytail as Naruto stood up and stretched his arms out.

"Why didn't you take the bed?" he asked, making Grayfia look at him before focusing on doing her hair.

"I did." Was all she said, Naruto looked at the other side of his bed to see that it disheveled confirming what that she had indeed…slept in his bed with him.

"oh…"

"Hurry up and take a shower, Naruto-kun. I will get your clothes ready." With that, Naruto had stood up and rushed to his bathroom, after all the life of an idol keeps him busy.

* * *

In Chiba, in a random junior high school, A young girl with light brown hair and large blue eyes walked in the halls. As she walked more than a couple of students stared at her, but this was normal for the girl. Since she was considered to be one of the more popular and attractive girls in the school, as well as one of the best students in terms of grade and was a star athlete. Even outside of school, the girl was an up and coming teen model as well have been in a large number of photoshoots and even appear on magazine covers. Kirino Kousaka sighed as she pauses in her step as she eyed her reflection on the window, she had changed so much since that day her brother left….

The young girl sighed shaking her head as she walked to her class, when she had arrived and swiftly sat in her seat and ignored the group of boys behind her talking about her being attractive, she wasn't interested. However, a small group of girls that was near the front crowding two girls piqued her interest.

"Did you really manage to get tickets to the concert! Those sold out so fast!"

"I had to wait for hours outside the building to get seats in the middle section."

"At least it wasn't the nosebleeds…"

Kirino sighed while rolling her eyes, what was the big deal about concert seats? If anything Kirino had other priorities. Nobody knew this but Kirino's was a closeted otaku, but her taste was considered…odd even for some, however, this was not the time to discuss such things. Cause just then two more girls walked into the classroom calling out to Kirino.

"Kirino~ Good Morning!~" looking up and smiled at her two friends, Ayase and Kanako, quickly went over and stood next to her desk.

"Morning, you two are rather happy? I thought you two would be tired after yesterday?" Kirino stated as Kanako gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Well, we did get back after midnight but it wasn't that bad. If anything Ayase is the one who should be tired after all that screaming she been doing." Kanako gave the blue-haired girl a teasing grin and a waggle of her eyebrow said girl soon blushed bright red as she opens her mouth to speak.

"I wasn't…" Ayase said softly yet raspy voice, that was all managed to say before shutting up, it turned out she had lost her voice from all that scream she did last night. Kanako busted out laughing, making Kirino feel bad for Ayase. The young model gave her a smile as a way to comfort her, as her best friend gave her a smile in turn.

"Besides getting back late, I have to say it was a very fun concert," Kanako started drawing their attention. "I didn't expect much from it, to be honest, but it is nice to get a good look at a top idol-group concert, this would help when I become an idol." It was an open secret to anyone that knows Kanako that her dream was to be an idol singer. The two both tried to be encouraging for their friend, but as every day passed it grew slimmer and slimmer that dream would come true. "Although it is rather surprising that you gave us those tickets, how did you get them Kirino? I didn't think you were into idols?"

"I'm not. Honestly not sure how we even got those tickets, they just showed up the day before I asked if you wanted." Kirino explained as the two questioned how their friend ended up with tickets she hasn't bought herself. Then the recalled the person who they meet at the concert.

"Could it be your mom?" Ayase asked softly as Kirino blinked caught by surprise at what her BFF just said.

"Oh, yeah. We did see her at the concert?" Kanako confirmed as this wasn't something she expected to hear since when they got the tickets in the mail, her mother was just as confused about it as she was. But thinking about it now, wasn't there a third ticket?

"Anyway, it was pretty fun. Hey, Ayase-chan let me come over your place to listen to some of their stuff." Kanako said as the girl's eyes brighten up as she nodded her head yes. Kirino smiled as her eyes dropped to Ayase schoolbag, more specifically the little charm of a red-headed male on it. Some don't know but Ayase was a huge fan of the idol group Excel, it was pretty much the sole reason why she gave the two the tickets in the first place. She knew that her friend appreciated the opportunity to see them live, a lot more then she could and judging by the fact she lost her voice, it was the right call. The trio kept talking until the school bell rang as their homeroom teacher came in, everyone quickly took their seat. Kirino, however, stared outside as her eyes focused on the clouds, with a blank expression as her mind wonder one the one thing that plagued her mind ever for years.

'Onii-san…'

* * *

After leaving the Filming studio Naruto and Grayfia decide to get a quick breakfast, before rushing to the next locations. He had to do an audition for a tv show, record some line for another show he was doing, then a meeting with Kenji with what to do about the next album. By the time they finished, it was already 5:30, so Kenji invited him out for some dinner but he had to reject the offer as he was having dinner with his family. Thankfully, his boss was understanding and let it go. Grayfia offered to drive which he was thankful for as the two drove to naruto's childhood home, he felt uneasy. So many thoughts ran through his head as he wondered what would happen when he got there, after all their still two people Naruto felt worried about meeting, his father and baby sister. How have they changed the past few years? Was Kirino well? But the biggest question he had was, did his father hate?

"Were here Naruto-Kun," Grayfia responded as the blond stiffened. Naruto was nervous, no beyond nervous. He turned and stared at his home...or rather his old home. Having been years since he been inside the place, it felt strange being back.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay going in alone? If you want I can come inside with you." Grayfia offered as he shook his head.

"It's fine...this was something I knew would happen eventually. Its something I need to do by myself." Naruto replied as he stared into her eyes, which soften as she exhaled softly.

"Okay, I understand. If you need me I will be a phone call away, so if you need me, let me know." Grayfia said as Naruto thanked her as she leaned over and giving him a one-handed hug. Returning the gesture as they pulled away, the male stepped out of the car. " I will see you tomorrow then Naruto-Kun, I hope everything goes well." With that, the older woman drove off leaving Naruto by himself in the street. Steeling his resolve and walked up to his front door and press the doorbell. He didn't wait long for the door to burst open as his mother was on the other side.

"…I'm home, Kaa-san," Naruto said when Yoshino leaped forward and pulled him to a large hug, holding her baby boy tight. After a minute the two split apart as Yoshino wiped a small tear that had formed in her eyes. "Sorry…It's just." He understood what she was trying to say, Naruto gave her a comforting smile as he hugged her again, this time out of shame and guilt. How much has he put his mother through let alone his family, because of his selfish decisions?

"Forget it, I'm just glad to see you. Hurry up inside." Yoshino gestured her son inside, he walked and removed his shoes as he followed Yoshino into the living room. His eye darted left and right, it hasn't changed much since he was last here, looking at the unset dining table. "I didn't expect you to be this early…so I didn't have time to get everything ready."

"Sorry…I should have called ahead." Naruto said as he should have known, despite it being a while since he been home. His family was rather traditional and always have dinner at a set time…he should have known better. "If you want I can help set up the table at least."

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine, Kaa-san…. Um, just make sure dinner not going burn." Yoshino quickly left towards the kitchen to check on the food, Naruto then started to set the table. He was glad that the dishes were still in the same cabinet, grabbing four plates as he began placing them on the table. As he set them on the table, Yoshino called out to him.

"Naruto…just three plates for tonight." Pausing just as he about to put down the fourth one where his father would normally sit. "Your…um…father had work tonight."

Naruto nodded his head as he bit his lips before he made his way to put the plate back into the cabinet. 'Otou-san always had Friday's off.' Naruto thought, his father wasn't coming to dinner then…well, at least this would a bit easier to deal with. Yoshino had a sad look on her face as she saw the expression on her son's face. She focused on cooking as her son place the utensil on the table. With that done Naruto rubbed his pants leg, feeling a bit anxious about not being able to do anything. But…what else can he do? His eyes spotted something out the corner of his vision and saw…a piano. It was a simple black upright piano, walking towards it and couldn't help but notice that it was recently cleaned.

"I should have known that would be the first thing you would check out…you really do love that piano." His mother stated as she walked up to him, whipping her hands on a cleaning rag. Feeling bit sheepish as he scratches his cheek muttering an apology, despite that the older woman knows how much that instrument meant to her son. Her eyes soften, smiling at Naruto as she motioned him toward the piano. With a small amount of hesitation, he sat down and open the cover of the piano. His finger gently caressed the keys, as if he was scared of it breaking it. It felt nice….it felt right.

"I remember when we first got this…you couldn't keep your eyes off it." She responded with a gentle smile as she reminisced. Years ago, Yoshino had been a piano teacher and taught students how to play, so when her son was around 4, she had decided to start up teaching again to earn some extra cash. When later that day her son walked in on her practicing, asking her what she was doing. She then decided to spend so mother-son bonding and began teaching him when she had time. Turned out he was rather talented given he turned it into a career.

"Is it okay if I play for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"Of course honey go ahead, I am about done with dinner." Yoshino left as Naruto he rubbed hands on his pants as he prepared to play his family piano…what should he play? Several songs came to mind, maybe he should try for a classic? He decided to play one of his favorites, placing his fingers in the correct positions just as he was about to start a familiar voice called out from the front door making his heart race.

"I'M Home!" Kirino called out as entered her home, Taking off her shoes and put on her pink fuzzy slippers. "Kaa-San! Is dinner ready?" Lifting his head as the living room door open, walking in Kirino didn't look up from her phone as she was texting someone. However, when she did she noticed that her mother wasn't alone. Her eyes widen as she saw sitting at the piano was…her brother.

Yoshino stared from her spot in the kitchen, nervous as she watched the interaction from her two children. Kirino's mouth was wide open, her phone even fell to the ground as she was in complete shock at the sight of her brother. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his mouth dry as he was unsure what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to engulf his baby sister in a large hug. But taking a second to notice how different she looked years ago. While she was still short, her hair was a lot longer and was dyed to a lighter shade of brown, she even had light make-up on…his baby sister had grown up and he wasn't even there to see it.

Naruto decides to be the one to break the ice as he opens his mouth to speak. "What are you doing here?" Kirino said lowly, his baby sister shock then turned to disdained, her eyes narrowed at him with a light sneered at him. This was a complete 180 from what he was normally used from the little girl who couldn't bear being away from him longer than 5 minutes.

"I invited him to dinner, Kirino," Yoshino spoke up as the young girl head twirled towards her mother, who had a harden expression and hands-on her hip. "On put your stuff up in your room and wash your hands, dinner is ready." With a click on her tongue, Kirino glanced at Naruto before following their mother's orders. Naruto exhaled slowly as he can already tell this is going to be a long dinner.

It took 10 minutes for Kirino to come back for dinner, Yoshino quietly served the food, consisting of miso soup, rice, some nice grilled fish. While she served everyone, Kirino was actively avoiding looking at Naruto as she simply played with her phone. Biting his cheek as the atmosphere was a bit tense for his taste, luckily his mother was there to help bridge them together….he hopes.

"How as school, sweetie?" Yoshino asked her daughter, who put down her phone and focused solely on her meal. "It was okay…I have to help my friends with their homework."

"That is nice of you, what about work?" At that Naruto head shot up, looking towards his mother and Kirino. She had a job? "You were rather tired when you came back, you fell right to sleep."

"The photographer messed up the photos and we had to do a bunch of retakes too." Kirino bemoaned, she hated how tired she was after that. She couldn't even play her new eroge when she got back, just plopping down on her bed and swiftly fell asleep.

"You have a job?" Naruto muttered questionably. Why would she have a job? Shouldn't she be worried about normal teen things…it was a bit hypocritical of him considering the fact he was an idol. What happened since he left? Yoshino seemed to have recalled that her son was with them and decide to address his unspoken question.

"Kirino has been working as a model," Yoshino said as Naruto's eyes widen slightly as he stared in shock.

"You're a model?" Naruto exclaimed absentmindedly as he vaguely recalled the fact his mother did tell him Kirino was a model. He knows that it wasn't an easy job as he had to do his share of modeling…oh crap, he had a photoshoot tomorrow.

"Yep…" Kirino's responses were short, sweet and to the point. Crap, shut down…no wait maybe he can still recover the conversation.

"Still it's impressive that you manage to get work as a model, it not easy to get a steady flow of work as one," Naruto said as he tried to talk to his sister.

"I never really pay attention to it, the agency takes care of all that. I just show up." Kirino said taking a sip of her miso soup. Yoshino decided it was time for her question this time for her son.

"So…naruto-Kun, what have you been up too?" Yoshino asked, genuinely curious about what he been up to since he left. Kirino didn't react keeping a neutral facade, but she kept her ears open, being curious as well.

"Just…working really," Naruto answered honestly. Yoshino had a light frown as her eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Well, what do you do for fun? How have you been doing? I know being an idol isn't easy but you have to have something going on." Kirino looked at her mother flabbergasted did she hear that right?

"When I'm off I usually hang out with the other members, but sometimes they have their own stuff going on. Some of us work while others have off, it is rare when we all have a day off when we do we are expected to do some form of video to upload online for the fans. Besides, I usually work out, watch some anime and work on writing some songs." Naruto said.

"Wait you wrote the songs that you performed last night?" Yoshino asked in surprise as Kirino looked at her big brother then her mother, wait what was going on?

"Some of them…the majority of them were created by some of the company songwriters." Naruto stated.

"I can't imagine how hard that is."

"I did need help in the beginning but I eventually started writing the lyrics and composing the songs. before I came over the company president wants to talk to me about which of the songs I have written would be used for a tv drama." Naruto said.

"Your song is going to be on TV? That is wonderful honey. What else have you done?" Yoshino asked, Kirino now was fully paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, I do some acting work, I even star in a few dramas," Naruto said as he listed off what he has done in terms of work. The two females listen intently; Yoshino felt a sense of pride and happiness at what her son accomplished in just a few years. However, he couldn't help but feel sad about the fact she wasn't there by his side to see him make it this far.

Kirino, on the other hand, stood up from her seat drawing the two's attention. "Thank you for the meal…" and stomped off. Naruto tried to call out to her but she left before he can speak up. Slowly sitting down as he tried to hide the pained expression on his face. With a sigh as he ran his hands through his hairs, when he felt his mother's hands on his shoulder, she then pulled him into a motherly embrace.

"It's okay…Kirino-chan will come around. Despite how she acts she loves you too much to hate you." Yoshino whispered rubbing her son's back. He hoped so. Taking a deep breath as he what happens to the side. It wasn't late but Naruto didn't want to leave either, he wanted to stay with his mother a little longer. He eyed the dish and thought of a good excuse.

"Kaa-san, can I help you with wash the dishes?"

It took a while for them to wash the dishes, mostly because Naruto and Yoshino pausing every so often. It felt nice to catch up, even if it took forever as the mother and son enjoyed the other company after so long. After they were done, Naruto showed his mother some of the stuff he been in, his music and a bunch of fan videos of him. Yoshino enjoyed every one of them. Still, all good things must come to an end as Naruto noted the time it was.

"9:30, already?"

Naruto pulled out his phone and wondered if he should call Grayfia to come to pick him up. He rather not call her as he didn't want to be a bother to her. Maybe call a taxi would be best. Yoshino frowned, knowing that this would be some time before she saw her son again.

"We have a spare bedroom…" Yoshino started with slight hesitation, "After you left, your father and I decided to remove the bunk beds and let Kirino have the old spare room. We moved left your stuff in the room and kept it furnished, in case you ever came back."

Naruto was quite, pushing the feeling of guilt down as he thought about the offer. Truthfully it was a great idea after this is still his home and his manger would be tired and wouldn't want to annoy her by asking her to pick him up from his parent's place to drop him at the apartment. Plus it would make his mother happy.

"Okay." Naruto accepted the offer to stay the night, Yoshino had the happiest look on her face when she heard her son was staying over. Naruto yawns lightly as he excused himself as he decided to turn in, Yoshino kissed her son's cheek and wished him goodnight. Making his way into the hallway when he felt his phone vibrated, taking it out as he saw a message for a reminder for a meeting with Kenji. Must be to discuss what the plan is for the group's comeback. Sometimes he hated being the leader of the group as he was the go-between for both the group and the company. He had additional responsibilities that are rather annoying, making sure the group members were happy, make sure they don't do anything stupid, they eat properly and rest when they can. Plus, being in charge of 12 teenage boys wasn't an easy task when he is also a teenager. It felt like he was the group's mom at this point.

Sighing as he felt the fatigue of the long day take a toll, add the emotional drain he to deal with reuniting with a sister who hated his guts. He couldn't blame her, after all, he did vanish without warning, He mentally promised Kirino that he will make it up to her…If only he had a way to be both an idol and a brother. Feeling depressed by the whole situation, he walked up the stairs to the second floor and eye the room that he was told was Kirino's. He wondered if he should knock on the door and wish her good night.

Taking a deep breath and made his choice. Marching up and knocked lightly on Kirino's bedroom door, He heard some shuffling on the other side but the door didn't open nor did she replay. "Kirino-chan?...It's me…I just wanted to say…that I will be staying the night in the other bedroom." No response, not a good sign. "So…I should probably let you go back to what you were doing. Good night…" Naruto bites his cheek as he scratched the back of his neck. He wanted to say more to her, however, he couldn't do it with her unwillingness to even look at him. Maybe he should apologize to her for running away. But that is something he should do to her face to face.

"I need to sleep…" Naruto muttered as he walked to the room that he would be using, turning the knob and went inside. He noted a bed with blue sheets, a desk to study on and medium-sized bookcase and a full-sized wardrobe near the door since the room didn't have a closet. The room was empty as if no one has touched and was spotless…his mother must have kept it clean. He kept the lights off as he wouldn't be staying up for much longer, he laid down on the bed as he wondered if he can fit a piano in the room.

As Naruto started to make plans to liven the room up, his eyes started to feel heavy as he soon drifted to sleep. A light snore escaped him as he sleeps, his door slowly opened as Kirino peeked inside. She eyed her brother before sneaking inside the room. Tiptoeing towards the bed, trying not to make a single noise. She succeeded as she made it to the bed with no problem. With a moment of hesitation, Kirino sat down in the bed and laid down on top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Closing her eyes as she whispered. "Welcome home…Onii-chan…."

* * *

**Sooo...okay, I will be honest, I didn't think this story would do so well. I expect maybe a dozen follows and maybe...maybe 3-5 reviews at most. My expectations have been blown and you guys seem to like this story, the best performing story I have to date actually in terms of new stories in put up. So I decided to sit down and make a plot for this with my friend. We came up with some ideas and got a good amount planned. I don't have much to say but I do plan on adding another crossover to this fic, that is idol themed. So it isn't strictly am oreimo story but that will still be the core of the story so don't worry about that.**

**Also thanks to all for reading this chapter.**

**So until we meet again, farewell**


End file.
